


Give A Little Show

by Lafyel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafyel/pseuds/Lafyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jean's birthday, Connie and Sasha think it's a good idea to buy someone to strip for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give A Little Show

**Author's Note:**

> Fumuko wanted some Jean/Eren so I am doing my best to fill her needs u w u

They had been kids in Eren’s mind, nervous as they approached him, wide eyed and innocent.

Eren was leaning against the wall outside of a club, a cigarette in hand, stance casual and feet hip width apart. He was wearing a dress, one that hugged his ass, that sat too high and would reveal too much if he leaned over. The brunette didn’t care, had worn a pair of lace panties that night, over the garter belt.

Always over the garter belt in case someone insisted on removing them; he didn’t want to hassle with the straps.

The dress hugged his body, was loose on his shoulders and hung off just a bit. There were cut outs around his torso, flashes of skin meant to tease. Eren surveyed the kid before him, much shorter then himself in his heels, amused with the large eyes and nervous demeanor, buzz cut hair. “Yes?” He said after a second.

“So like, you uh…” The kid’s voice drifted off in a chuckle, uncertain.

Eren grinned, painted red lips stretching wide across his face. His eyes drifted to the girl behind him, to her reddish brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She was pretty, a natural pretty.

He hated women – they never were good to him.

“What are you looking to buy?” Eren lowered his cigarette, flicked his ashes to the side and shifted his weight to one leg. “Everything can be bought.” He said.

“How much for a few hours? To uh…” The kid with a buzz cut trailed off, glanced to the girl.

“For like a strip tease?” She added in, “It’s our friend’s birthday and…”

Eren nodded, brought the cigarette back to his lips. He inhaled off it before flicking the butt off to the side. “Give me 150$ and I’ll do it.”

-

The kids – Connie and Sasha – took him to a small house in the suburbs. The area made Eren want to laugh, cynical and cruel. They really were innocent, had gone to the run down side of town looking for a hooker, someone to tease their friend.

Jean, they had told him it was his 18th birthday, that they wanted to give him something great, had laughed talking about it.

Eren had just rolled his eyes and took the money, tucked it away into a small purse and crossed his legs.

-

The house was clean and neat, had a small gathering of students, all drinking. There was music playing and the brunette was struck with the urge to laugh again. It was their attempt at a house party. If this was what they wanted, what would make them feel rebellious, then so be it.

Eren steps into the living room and looks around, grins at all the faces turning to look at him. He brushes the synthetic hair off his shoulder and walks through the room. He doesn’t miss the grin on Connie’s face, the smirk and humor in Sasha’s eyes. Eren sets his purse on the table, know that no one in the house would have the balls to steal from him.

“So tell me – who’s the lucky one?” He runs his fingers over the table, glances around the room. He watches Connie and Sasha grab at a young man, bleached hair on the top of his head, tug him forward.  Eren takes a few steps forward, just a bit taller than the other in his heels, runs a finger over his bottom lip.

“Hi _Jean_.”

The room is quiet, the background music playing unnoticed as the guests watch.

“Today is your birthday?”

Jean turns to glare at Connie, only to have fingers grab his chin and turn his head back.

“Honey, it’s not nice to ignore me.” Eren runs his thumb over a plump bottom lip. The young man is attractive, has a good physic that no doubt came from playing sports, has expressive eyes.

“Y-yeah,” Jean manages. “It’s my birthday.”

Eren hums, drags his hand down the others jaw and over his chest, fingers curling into the soft fabric of a faded band tee. “Well I’m going to give you a lovely gift, do you want me to do it here with your friends or…?”

Jean reddens, turns to Connie again, only to have his head pulled back.

“What did I say, don’t ignore me.” There’s distinct laughter in the background as Jean’s brows knit together, slightly irritated.

“M-My room’s upstairs.”

Eren grins, runs his fingers over Jean’s lips, “Lead the way.”

-

Eren pushes him onto the bed, looms over him in the quiet room. He runs his fingers over his jaw, pets his cheek. This was going to be easy, he could probably get him to cream himself from a few touches, Eren muses to himself.

“What did they pay you to do…?”

“Strip.” Eren walks over to the radio sitting on a shelf nearby, starts playing with the buttons, looking for something more to his liking.

“So… you’re a dude right?”

“What a rude question.” Eren laughs picking a station and turning back around. “Scoot up on the bed a little.” He adds.

Jean complies, eyes less mesmerized then before. “I’m right though.”

“And?” Eren places a knee next to his thigh, hand running over the others shoulder. “Does it upset you?”

“No I’m just – you’re attractive.”

“Good.” And the brunette gives him a shove, knocking him onto his back on the bed. He climbs over him, knees on either side of his hips. “Does it turn you on?” He asks, curious.

Jean watches as Eren runs his hands up and down his torso, pushing his faded shirt up a little. He swallows thickly, eyes darting to the brunette’s legs, to the torn fishnets. “K-Kind of…”

“Kind of?”  Eren takes notice of where he’s looking and smirks, leans back and runs his hands over his thighs, fingers slipping up and under his dress, inching the skirt up. “It either does or doesn’t. I don’t really care, I already got paid.”

“Okay…” Jean watches the skirt inch up, swallows thickly around the lump forming in his throat. “Yeah it does – What do I call you?”

Eren hums, thinking, pushes his skirt up a little higher. He likes the guy under him, likes that he isn’t freaking out about his gender. “You can call me whatever you want.”  The brunette plants his hands on either side of Jean’s head, leans down over him, shifting his weight to his arms as he presses up against him with his body. “I think – since it’s your birthday – that I’ll give you a little something extra.” He breathes out hot against the young man’s ear.

A second later and Eren’s leaning back, hands rubbing up his legs, fingers scrapping at his stockings.

“R-really?” Jean is flushing, can feel the heat pooling in his stomach, coiling the more Eren looms over him. “L-Like what?””

Eren makes a sound in response, gets this look on his face that is cruel and yet pleased at the same time. He scoots back, tugs Jean up by his shirt. “It involves more touching.” He says, climbing off the bed and turns around. The skirt is half way up his ass, is revealing the cheeky lace panties he has on.

Jean actually groans at the sight and it makes the brunette grin. He leans back, sits on his lap, presses his back to his chest. “More of this.” Eren tilts his head back as he rubs against the others crotch, makes a breathy sound.

He knows how to moan on cue, knows how to make high pitched and breathy noises, broken wanton sounds.

The hardness pressing up against him is real though, isn’t fake and Eren grins, pleased, because it means he’s doing well. He moves forward some, shifts his weight and starts to grind down against the hardness. Hands fly up and grab his hips, hold him place, squeezing.

“Fuck!” Jean gasps, cock throbbing from the pressure, from the friction.

“Feel good?” Eren tilts his head back, eyes locking with the others as he twists his hips again.

“Obviously.”

He gives a small laugh in response, leans back against the firm chest and slides his body up and down just a little. “Wanna take my dress off now?”

Jean groans again, hips jutting up a little. “I can do it?” He asks, face flushed.

Eren gives a small laugh, reaches for the others hand. He places it on his hipbone, where the skirt has ridden up to from the withering. “Go on, pull it up.” He teases, reaches his arms up and makes another breathy sound. “Undress me.”

Jean sits up a little more, uses both hands to start tugging up Eren’s dress, eyes glazed over from lust.  He bites his bottom lip, fingers skirting over exposed skin. “You’re really hot.” He manages, wanting to touch more, to do more.

Eren leans forward though, stands back up. He glances back at Jean, smirks as he stares at his ass. “Should I take it all the way off?” He asks, voice calm and teasing.

“Y-Yeah.” Jean stutters, eyes flicking up to the brunette’s face.

The dress is pulled up and Eren is careful of his wig as he lifts it over his head, drops it on the floor. He turns back around and kneels over the other again, slides his legs apart on the bed, letting his weight sit fully on the hardness below him.

“Seems like you are really enjoying this.”

Jean just nods, licks his lips. “C-Can I…” He starts, unsure of what he can do.

“Go ahead, birthday boy.”

There are hands on Eren’s ass, squeezing and kneading, fingers dipping into the clef, skirting over his entrance. He lets a breathless sound escape him, hands holding onto his shoulders, “Sorry hun, your friends didn’t pay for me to fuck you.”

Jean moans at the words, leans forward and presses his forehead to Eren’s shoulder. He gives another squeeze, moves his hands up to the brunette’s hips, over his thighs. “I’m so fucking hard now…” He breathes out, dick throbbing from the weight.

“I know baby,” Eren reaches up, runs his fingers through his hair. “It’s a good look for you.”

“Can I pay for something more?” Jean breathes in, taking in the brunette’s scent.

“Wanna cum that badly?” Eren tilts his head to the side, lets the other nose along his neck. This happens a lot, the men who buy a strip tease, a lap dance from him end up begging for more, cracking and handing him more money.

“God yes.” The hands have made their way back to Eren’s ass, are groping and fondling, fingers slipping under the garter straps, under the lace panties. “Can these come off too?”

“Of course.” Eren leans back, stands at the edge of the bed, slips his fingers under the fabric. He stops though, when Jean reaches up, slides his hands under the bottom hem, dragging them down. He makes a strangled sound in his throat as Eren steps out of them.

“Fuck…” Jean breathes out as the other kneels back over him, knees sliding on the blanket till he’s resting on his lap again.

“Mmm, you really are hard.” Eren teases, grinds down a little. He’s partially aroused himself, something that’s a side effect of the rutting and grinding. “You wet yet? Tip leaking?” He asks, eyes dark.

Jean nods, hands grabbing at the round plump ass pressing down on him.

“You know I’m not stopping you from touching yourself.” Eren kind of wants to see how big the young man is, has been curious since he started pressing against him. Jean shakes his head no, hands palming over the brunettes thighs.

“H-How much f-for a…” His voice catches in his throat and he looks away.

Eren grins and withers against him, coaxing the words out.

“Blow job.” Jean gasps out.

“Give me a 20 and I’ll suck that dick of yours, you’ve been such a fun customer.” The words are spoken low and teasing in his ear, a flick of a tongue against the lobe.

Half a second later Eren is being moved, is being sat on the edge of the bed as the young man scurries across the room, starts rummaging around on his dresser top. He shoves a crumpled bill at the brunette, face flushed red. “Okay so…”

“Such a cutie.” Eren reaches up, fingers curling over the belt Jean is wearing, tugging on it. “So eager to blow his load.” He stands and pushes the other back on the bed, drops to his knees and starts to tug his belt open.

“Mmm I wonder, I wonder…” Eren is teasing now, synthetic hair falling over his shoulders.

Jeans fingers are curling in the blanket, he lifts his hips as his pants are tugged down, as his boxers are pulled along with them. “W-wonder what?”  His dick is hard and standing, the tip red and leaking already, damp.

Eren grins as he leans in, hands rubbing up thighs. “I was wondering how big this cock was.” He tugs the young man forward, till he’s on the edge of the bed. “Looks like a good one too.” He licks at Jean’s navel, nips at the skin on his thigh. “Has it ever been in a pussy before? An Ass?”

Jean is almost glowing from the vulgar words, looks away briefly and Eren chuckles. It’s a silent no, an affirmation of what he suspected.

_Virgin._

“Such a shame…” Eren giggles, mocking, and Jean is about to reply, snap back.

Except it comes out as a breathy moan.

Lips are wrapped around the tip of his dick and he’s being sucked on. Eren moans as he pulls off, tongue lapping at the slit. “Looks so good like this.” He says, sucking at the top, over where the precum is oozing out. “Hard and swollen – aching.”

He gives another teasing laugh, noses his way down to the base, sucks at the skin there. “I’ll do this without my hands for you, let you cum in my mouth.”

“Holy fuck…” Jean gasps out, falling back on the bed. He was seriously going to have to thank Connie and Sasha for this later.

“Mmm look at you, you’re damn near trembling.” Eren licks up the shaft, lips rubbing against the vein. “Feel that good?” He flicks his tongue over the tip again, licking up the precum oozing out. “Have you had your cock sucked before?”

Jean nods at this, reaches up and rubs his hands over his face. It’s almost too much, he’s throbbing, aching from all the licks and vulgar words.

Eren kisses back down the shaft, licks at his sack, and sucks some of it into his mouth.  He hums, pleased as he places wet open mouth kisses around the base. “Such a big one. I bet they couldn’t take all of this.”

Jean groans under him, hands tugging at his hair some. He twitches as Eren licks at the tip again, dips his tongue into the slit.

“Am I right?” There’s another lick to the tip. “Come on, _Jean_ tell me.”

“Y-yeah, they got a little over half in…”

“Thought so.”

Lips wrap around the head and start sucking, light and still teasing.

“God – feels so good.” Jean pushes himself up onto his elbows, eyes dark and watching.

Eren looks up at him, smirks as he sucks down the shaft, half way. He sucks, rubs his tongue against the shaft before pulling up, licking at the rim of the head. His lipstick is smearing, is leaving red on Jean’s dick, on his sac. “You’re doing so well.” He breathes out, a hot puff of air on the head. “Haven’t blown it yet.”

A strangled sound is all that he gets in response.

Eren presses the tip to his lips, green eyes flicking up and meeting with hazel ones. He grins, lips stretching wide as he slips the cock past them, sinks down. He makes a sound, a moan in his throat that has the young man above him panting.

Panting because he takes the whole thing in, lets him press against his throat, makes sure to leave a ring of red lipstick at the base.

Eren lets his eyes fall shut and swallows, throat muscles coaxing and teasing a second before he pulls up, sucking hard.

“F-fuck.” Jean is damn near shaking under him, hips twitching. He bits his bottom lip, watches the brunette drop his head back down, sucks and swallows around him before pulling up. He lets the cock slip from his mouth this time, spit slick and shiny.

“Like that?” Eren licks up the shaft again, flicks his tongue at the head.

Jean just nods his head frantically, hands fisting the blanket, knuckle white. “Fuckin’ do it again.” Eren smirks and stretches his lips around the head, sinks back down. He hums this time, moans in his throat once he has Jean’s cock there, let’s the vibration tease him.

Hips jump up, and Eren finds the cock being pushes in more. He pulls back, breathing heavily. “If you wanna fuck my face I’ma charge you more.” He coughs a little, irritated.

“Fuck sorry – it just felt so…” Jean doesn’t care if it costs more, would agree to anything so long as he got those lips on him again.

Eren gives him this look, one that says he doesn’t give a fuck how it felt. He bites back his retort and just licks at the tip again, presses a kiss there.

Lips stretch and he’s sucking back down the shaft, doesn’t go to the base before he’s pulling back up, head starting to bob.

Above him Jean is withering, moaning lightly and doing all that he can to not press his hips up, to fuck into that wet heat.  “Fuck – good, s’good.” He’s babbling and Eren moans at the words, at the praise he’s getting. He shifts on his knees, leans forward and presses his lips to the base again, drooling some.

Eren sucks, sucks hard and swallows around the cock, can feel it throb under his lips.

Jean is squirming under him, babbling, pleading now. “Fuck – God, ngh! Baby it feels so good, can’t-can’t take m-much mooarr…”

The brunette gives a choked laugh and pulls back, sucks at the tip lazily, “Gunna cum soon?” He asks, voice broken.

“Yes, yes, please more, s’close.” Jean pushes up with his hips, eager, begging now.

Eren just laughs in response, lips parting as he sinks back down. He sucks down the shaft half way before pulling back, does it again, inching lower. He’s teasing, wonders how much Jean can take. Hips jut up again, forcing the dick down his throat and he has to work to not choke on it.

He looks up, irritated again, growls a little in his throat.

“S’rry!” Jean gasps out, bites at his lip.

Eren mentally sighs, decides that this has gone on long enough. He pulls back up leaving the head in his mouth and rubs his tongue over the slit. He starts sucking, hard, cheeks hollowing and reaches up, palms over Jean’s sac.

Fingers curl around the shaft and Eren starts to pump, manages to get three strokes in before Jean is arching up under him, moaning loud and wrecked, cumming. He’s babbling, broken words and incoherent sounds of praise. Eren lets the cum fill his mouth, unsure if he wants to swallow it or not.

He kind of likes Jean, likes how innocent and suburban he is…

There’re fingers on his jaw and he flicks his eyes up, stare into clouded hazel ones. “Come on, please suck me down again.” Eren relaxes his jaw and lets the other push his head down till his lips press against the base. He sucks lightly, belatedly realizing that he’s sucking some of the cum down too.

“F-fuck…” Jean is panting now, shaking as Eren pulls back up, coating his dick with a mix of spit and cum. He pulls off and lets the rest drip out of his mouth and onto the other.

“Good?” Eren asks, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

Jean just nods, boneless on the bed before him.  He lifts his hand and points to the door off to the side of his room. “B-bathroom, you can clean yourself up…” He’s breathless and sounds like he’s just been running. Eren rolls his eyes at the gesture, it’s endearing and juvenile in his mind.

 _‘Stupid suburban kids._ ’ He thinks before standing and going to rinse his mouth out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Eren normally doesn't let customers cum in his mouth, but seeing as he kind of liked Jean he was lax with his rules.
> 
> He also normally makes them wear a condom, but again he likes Jean so this was half for himself as he normally charges more too.


End file.
